The bet
by desteptozaur
Summary: When Jacob and Emmett discover Vladimir and Stefan will be visiting, they make a bet. Involving french maid's outfits annoying music and much more.
1. Chapter 1

The bet

1-The day the Romanian's visited.

The whole house was nervous. They were Nervous for two reasons. Number 1- The Romanian's Vladimir and Stefan were visiting, as they had promised Renesmee. Number 2- Emmett being Emmett was ready to welcome their arrival by planning to annoy them as much as vampericly possible.

You see he and Jacob had a bet, whoever annoyed them the most in the week they were staying won. The loser had to be the winners slave for a month; they also had to wear a French maid's outfit to make it even more embarrassing.

Nobody knew what was going to happen, that's why they were so nervous.

Everyone was sat in the living room; Esme was watching a cooking show trying to come up with a way to get Renesmee to eat human food. Carlisle was reading a book in some strange forgotten language. Bella and Edward as usual were sat staring into each other's eyes, whilst Jacob and Renesmee made gagging noises. Alice and Jasper were playing chess, which jasper had lost 7 times in a row. And Rosalie was trying to calm her overly exited husband, who was shaking so hard the clock had almost fallen off the mantel piece next to them.

Just then they heard footsteps approaching from the forest, everyone sat up and Carlisle went to answer the door.

"Welcome Vladimir, Stefan."

"Hello Carlisle" Replied Vladimir.

When they entered the room Emmett gave out the most terrifying laugh, which shocked everyone. Vladimir and Stefan just stared.

"Emmett" snapped Rosalie.

"What, I am happy don't squash my happiness, kay" he said in a strange voice.

Rose just sighed.

-1 hour later-

Once Vladimir and Stefan were settled they came downstairs to be greeted by Renesmee hugging them both extremely hard.

"Uh hello, you've grown" Said Stefan, Vladimir patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Yeah hybrids and humans tend to do that" she replied.

Suddenly Emmett entered the room and sat down, he looked at Jacob and a grin formed on his face.

"Oh no" Muttered Rosalie because she knew this face. This was his mischievous "I'm planning something you're not going to like face"

He kept looking at his watch, giggling as he did so. Just as the clock on the mantel piece struck five the whole house was filled with most horrible music, it was so loud that everyone held their ears. Emmett started dancing really weirdly.

Vladimir and Stefan just sat there grumbling.

"Emmett what are you doing" asked Carlisle in an exasperated tone.

"Welcoming vladster and Steffanator"

The two Romanians pulled faces at the nicknames (idea from how to annoy Vladimir and Stefan by Your regular Belle)

"By playing manele?" Jasper asked.

"yeeeees" Emmet giggled scarily and ran out of the room followed by Edward.

"Emmett if you do not turn that off I will tie you to a chair and make you listen to Bella sing for eternity."

"Hey!" Bella yelled.

"Sorry love, but you know it's true" Edward called from upstairs. Bella huffed in the corner.

There was a loud bang and the music stopped. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God" Stefan said to Vladimir.

"So it annoyed you? Gosh darn it I was just trying to welcome y'all" Emmett said in a fake southern accent.

"Ten" Emmett whispered to Jacob. (Meaning ten points to him).

**So that's the first part: P I hope you liked it, the next chapter will be about Jacob. Shall I upload more?**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day everyone had almost forgotten the manele incident. Jacob didn't know what he was going to do that would be more annoying than that. Then it hit him, the best plan ever.

He was sat with Ness, who was eating their dinner. The two Romanians walked in. "Ohhh Vlad stefff sit" Yelled Ness. The obliged and sat down at the table.

And of course Emmett wasn't far behind, he was planning something also, but Jacob knew this was his time to shine.

"So you know how it's like taken you two thousand years to get revenge and all" he asked either of them.

"Yes" Stefan replied.

"So you must suck at revenge, I mean when I was 8 a boy stole my macaroni picture that I'd spent ages on, he tried to pass it off as his own."

"And your point is?" Asked Vladimir clearly not at all interested in this conversation.

"My point is I plotted revenge for a week, shaved all of his hair off that he'd been growing for five years and glued macaroni to his head. I mean that took me a week and it was pretty sweet. So what has taken you so long" Jacob continued.

"Well they're stronger than us it's not as easy as that." A fuming Stefan hissed.

"Damn right they are, I mean Stefanie I think you need to work out you're developing mobs."

"Excuse me!" Stefan cried clearly alarmed.

"Don't worry; many middle aged men get them no need to be embarrassed." Jacob snickered.

"I am not middle aged, I am immortal and that has remained unchanged for 3000 years." Stefan was growing increasingly more agitated. In fact he was developing a twitch in his left eye.

"Well no wonder you're saggin' you a mega granny"

"Have you no manners!" Vladimir spoke up at last. "Stefan does not have moobs"

"Yes, yes he does, and I'm pretty sure you're going grey gramps."

"You incompetent fool I am NOT GOING GREY" Vladimir yelled as he and Stefan both stormed out, pride stinging.

"I think I earned 20 points since I actually got them to storm out." Jacob said to Emmett who had listened to the whole thing barely stifling his laughter.

" Okay I guess you did, man did you see their faces." Emmett high fived Jacob. Renesmee looked conflicted, not sure if she should scowl because she actually liked the Romanians or laugh because it had been funny.

**Okay that was the second chapter. I hope you liked it. Is there anything anyone wants me to add to the next chapter? :P I'll give you credit of course :P**


End file.
